Requiem pour une vie
by Lilician l'Unique
Summary: La vie d'Harry n'a rien de drôle ms qqun apaise son coeur même s'il l'ignore.A côté, une guerre non humaine à lieu.Sortira t il de tt cela vivant?Et quel est donc ce Requiem qui les sauvera tous?


**Auteur** : Alician

**Titre : **Requiem pour la Vie

**Rated : **M, indiscutablement.

**Inspiration **: Harry Potter tiens donc…

**Longueur :** ben ça, c'est la question du siècle ! Ca dépendra… de pleins de choses en fait !

Note : Il s'agit d'une fic que j'avais commencé, il y a un sacré moment (honte à moi) et que j'ai décidé de continuer, l'inspiration étant revenue…

Note 2 : Il y a des changements par rapport à la première version pour ceux qui l'ont lu au moment où je l'ai commencé.

Vilà. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Interrogation.**

Draco Malfoy était assis dans un des nombreux compartiments du Poudlard Express en partance pour Poudlard, école de magie anglaise. Il regardait les parents accompagner leurs progénitures sur le quai. Draco nota la présence de nombreux élèves qui devaient rentrer en première dès leurs arrivés à l'école. Il réprima une grimace et vit une silhouette haute mais très mince avancer dans le couloir du train. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur le Survivant. Le pauvre petit Harry Potter qui avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de un an et qui était devenu le symbole d'espoir de toute une communauté humaine et sorcière entra dans la petite pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Gris contre vert.

Draco finit par rompre le lien et se retourna vers sa contemplation du quai. Il entendit la porte claquée et voulut soupirer de contentement en pensant que le balafré serait parti, le laissant broyer du noir comme il le souhaitait. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était sans compter sur l'esprit vif du Gryffondor qui s'assit sur la banquette en face, ayant remarqué l'air absent du blond. Il fronça les sourcils, prit sa voix la plus glaciale et lâcha acerbe :

« Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas permis de t'asseoir avec moi, Potter alors dehors ! »

Mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire tristement et de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au-delà de la fenêtre.

« C'est dingue le monde qu'il y a cette année. C'est étrange ! »

Malfoy fulminait. Non seulement Potter se permettait de venir l'interrompre dans son monologue intérieur – oh combien noirâtre et désespérant- mais en plus, il ignorait un ordre pour parler du beau temps et de la pluie. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le Gryffondor fut plus rapide :

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je suis ici… Dans ce compartiment… avec toi… Draco (il avait dit son nom avec calme et une légère note de tendresse au fond de la voix. Ce qui surprit Malfoy Junior qui ne l'interrompit pas comme il avait voulu le faire)… parce que tu es la seule personne dans cette école à rester normale avec moi. Je préfère donc faire le trajet jusque l'école avec toi. Je n'ai pas le courage de supporter Granger et Weasley. »

Malfoy ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui même s'il tiqua sur les noms qu'employa Harry en parlant de ses deux meilleurs amis. Depuis fin de l'année dernière, où Voldemort était revenu à la une de tous les journaux et où le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black, avait été innocenté quelques temps après sa mort, il restait l'une des seules personnes à rester « normale » avec lui, à ne pas placer tous ses espoirs sur ses épaules –trop maigrichonnes en passant- et à le regarder comme un humain, un être vivant et non comme le Survivant, Celui Qui A Survécut, ou encore le futur Sauveur du Monde. Non, il le voyait juste comme Potter l'emmerdeur, Potter le gentil petit Gryffondor à Dumbichou, Potter j'obéis et je fonce vers Dame la Mort…

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Draco ne ressentait plus autant de plaisir à lancer des vannes à Harry –depuis est-ce qu'il l'appelait par son prénom maintenant ?-. Bien sûr il continuait de le faire enrager mais moins méchamment et plus pour le sortir d'une léthargie que Malfoy savait fatale dans un futur proche. Il détailla Potter de son regard gris. Ses cheveux avait encore poussé et était toujours en bataille mais cela lui donnait un air de rebelle que Draco aimait bien. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vert émeraude mais il avait troqué ses affreuses lunettes cassées contre un sort pour corriger sa vue. Malfoy avait toujours été sidéré par la profondeur du regard de Potter quand il portait ses binocles mais maintenant, c'était pire. A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard vert, il se sentait attiré à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il voulait le fixer à jamais. La couleur et les émotions qui passaient dans les yeux d'Harry étaient telles que Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer pour qu'il pose sur lui son magnifique regard et ainsi, pouvoir imprimer dans sa tête la couleur, les sentiments et cette lueur étrange qui rendait Potter encore plus attrayant.

Cependant le Serpentard aurait mis sa main au feu que le petit Potter ne se rendait absolument pas compte du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les gens qui l'entouraient. La Sang de Bourbe, elle-même, était toujours prise à son propre jeu quand elle regardait Potter dans les yeux, elle finissait par se taire et devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse trop cuite. Que ce soit filles ou garçons, ils avaient tous dieux pour les yeux du Survivant. Même lui, un Malfoy, un Sang Pur.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les habits du garçon en face de lui : un pantalon en jeans trop grand pour lui –on aurait pu en mettre quatre comme lui dedans-, un t-shirt sale, gris et déchiré par endroit et dont les manches arrivaient aux coudes de Potter. Son regard gris se porta sur un bleu immense qui s'étalait de la clavicule gauche d'Harry et qui descendait bien bas. Le Gryffondor remarqua que son t-shirt était descendu et montrait un large hématome. Il agrippa le col de son… de sa loque et le remonta bien haut. Dans le regard vert se mêlait, la colère, la peur, la peine et la frustration –dernier sentiment que Draco ne comprit pas-.

Potter voulut sortir mais il murmura une formule qui ferma la porte à triple tours et qui rendait les fenêtre opaque de l'extérieur –comme ça personne ne verrait la scène à venir-.

« Laisse moi sortir Malfoy.» S'écria Harry en resserrant son étreinte sur le t-shirt sale et dégoûtant.

« Assis-toi Harry ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et qu'il se voulut douce.

« Laisse-moi sortir, s'il te plaît ! » Supplia Harry dont le visage devint pâle comme la mort, et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

Malfoy se leva, se planta devant Potter l'Emmerdeur et prit les fines mains blanches dans les siennes. Le t-shirt tomba, révélant une série de bleus qui viraient aux violets, aux noirs, aux verts et aux jaunes. Draco tint les deux mains dans une seule et approcha l'autre des longues marques rouges qui descendaient d'une clavicule aux reins de Potter. Harry frissonna de peur, de dégoût ou d'autres choses, il ne savait plus trop bien, sous la caresse du bout des doigts de Draco mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

« Comment… »Commença le blond en sondant ses yeux à la recherche d'une réponse à des questions muettes et honteuses pour lui.

Harry baissa la tête, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et laissa des larmes dévaler ses joues creuses.

Draco fixait les marques et les bleus sur la peau si pâle du « Balafré ». Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait y croire. L'Espoir de Monde Sorcier étaient là, en face de lui, le garçon le plus arrogant de Poudlard, l'Ennemie juré –après Tu-sais-qui- de Potter. Le Survivant, le chouchou de Dumbledore humilié par de vulgaires Moldus.

Impossible ! Et pourtant toutes les preuves se tenaient en face de lui, sur le corps pâle et frêle de sa Némésis. Quelque chose remua au fond de ses entrailles. Quelque chose qui se mit à hurler sa haine, son dégoût envers ses saletés de Moldus. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se mit à parler d'une voix froide et pleine de dégoût :

« Quels cons ! Et après ça, tu oses prendre la défense de ses saletés de Moldus et de Sang de Bourbe ! »

Harry baissa son visage, rouge.

« Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? » Enragea le Serpentard.

Harry releva sa tête et dévisagea Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la colère de ce dernier. Pourquoi semblait-il si touché par ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été amis d'enfance. Et pourtant cette réaction le soulageait. Dès qu'il avait vu le blond entrer dans le train, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Il sortit de ses pensés en remarquant que Malfoy venait de le pousser doucement sur la banquette du compartiment. Il se laissa faire, trop éberlué pour réagir. Draco sortit sa baguette mais Harry n'eut pas peur. Malfoy pointa sa baguette sur le corps du Survivant et murmura diverses formules pour soulager son corps. Potter ferma ses yeux et soupira. Il sentait en sécurité avec Malfoy. C'était contradictoire pourtant avec les années précédentes. Si l'année avant, il s'était retrouvé seul avec Draco dans une pièce close, il aurait hurlé, attaqué le blond pour le rendre sans défense.

Mais tout cela avait changé en un instant, un regard, une parole.

Oui, le passé était révolu.

Harry s'endormit sous le regard amusé et intrigué de son ancienne Némésis.

Draco ne comprenait pas non plus la soudaine confiance de Potter. D'abord, il lui annonçait qu'il préférait sa présence au lieu de celle de ses « amis ». Et maintenant il se laissait entièrement aller alors que Draco avait sa baguette entre les mains et qu'il aurait pu le faire souffrir sans problème.

Mais voilà, Draco n'avait pas envie de l'entendre hurler, il voulait le voir sourire, l'entendre rire.

Il savait pourquoi il ressentait tout ça : **Lui** voulait protéger ce petit égaré. Son instinct protecteur voulait aider cet être perdu et déchiré.

Plus personne ne le toucherait sans son accord.

Les yeux gris s'enflammèrent de colère et de détermination.

Harry plongea dans un rêve étrange…. Non, c'était ça… ce qu'il voulait oublier… A jamais :

_Une douleur lui vrille l'épaule ; son oncle vient de lui attraper violemment le bras et semble prendre plaisir à lui tordre ; il hurle mais celui-ci reste sourd à ses suppliques et lui tord de plus en plus._

« Alors tu espérais encore pouvoir t'échapper n'est ce pas ? »

_« ... » _

_« Tu sais pourtant que c'est impossible et que tu es condamné à rester ici et à souffrir! Tu vas répondre petit con ! Réponds ou tu subiras pire que d'habitude ! » _

_« Mon oncle je... »_

_« Suffit! Tu voulais encore t'enfuir oui ou non? »_

_« Je...non ...je... je voulais juste...aller en ville... »_

_« Eh bien non tu n'iras pas! Je te rappelle que je t'ai interdit de t'amuser ! De toute façon cela mérite une punition exemplaire! Tu vas voir quand nous serons à la maison ! » _

_« Mais... »_

_« Il n'y a pas de mais! Et pour avoir protester, ta punition sera triplé! »_

_  
Ils arrivent alors devant leur maison ; cette grande masure si belle de l'extérieur mais très banale d'intérieur ; des fleurs, partout. Sauf dans sa chambre ; sa chambre? Non même pas. Plutôt une salle de torture, un expiatoire, destiné à lui faire passer l'envie de vivre. Il y rentre avec dégoût et se dirige vers la paillasse qui lui sert de lit. Derrière son apparente sérénité, il a peur. Seules ses mains trahissent cette panique qu'il a apprise à dissimuler ces deux mois. Il sait ce qui va se produire ; encore et toujours la même chose, comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances._

La porte s'ouvre. Dursley apparaît, une ceinture à la main. On peut lire sur son visage une haine féroce; cette même haine qui l'anime depuis des années sans que l'on ai jamais su pourquoi. Encore une fois, il va souffrir, il le sait. Et personne n'en saura rien, comme d'habitude. Pas même ses soi disants amis qui lui ont écrits pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux, Ron et Hermione, en Italie… Seuls… Le laissant derrière eux alors qu'ils avaient promis qu'ils le sortiront de cet enfer avant son anniversaire. Son oncle est en face de lui, une expression abominable sur son visage porcin  
Un premier coup vient, le tirant de ses pensées ; suivent des insultes et d'autres coups. Il n'a pas la force de résister. Son corps est déjà marqué et même les coups les plus anciens n'ont pas disparus ; il subit, encore et encore jusqu'à l'humiliation finale...  
Et soudain plus rien. Des images lui reviennent en mémoire ; son oncle qui se rhabille, le sourire sadique qu'il arbore et la douleur qui ne s'estompe pas, tout cela lui donne la nausée et il se force à ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Non ! Il ne veut pas donner cette satisfaction à son bourreau et il attend. Il attend que celui ci reparte. Lorsque la porte se ferme et qu'il entend le verrou tourner, il laisse libre cours à ses larmes ; il faut qu'il parte sinon il ne tiendra pas. Attrapant son cahier et un stylo - seules choses que son oncle n'ait su lui prendre pour l'enfermer sous l'escalier - il se met à écrire. Il s'épanche dans son journal et il y raconte ses tourments. Tout. Absolument tout.  
Il sait qu'il est très en avance pour son âge. La vie qu'il mène l'a forcé à évoluer plus vite qu'un enfant de son âge. L'assassinat de ses parents, les humiliations qu'il reçoit, tout cela l'a obligé à mûrir et à prendre conscience de sa situation. Il le sait et se dit que cela doit être le seul coté positif de cette vie. Et il repense à tout ce qu'il a vécu ; il se dit qu'un jour il partira et il oubliera ...  
Mais sans comprendre pourquoi la porte s'ouvre sur Dursley hors de lui. 

_« Alors comme ça, tu donnes mon numéro de téléphone à des inconnus… A ces MONSTRES qui sont dans ton école de détraqués ? »_

_Le visage de son oncle est bouffi par la haine, la colère lui donne une rougeur hors du commun. Harry tremble de tout son corps. Il a peur maintenant. Dursley semble hors contrôle. Son oncle avance jusqu'au lit du « Survivant », il lui attrape les cheveux qu'il tire faisant hurler Potter. Il le gifle à voler, l'envoie contre le sol et le roue de coups. _

_Harry supplie son bourreau d'arrêter, qu'il a mal. Tout à coup un goût métallique coule dans sa gorge. Il saigne et boit son sang. Il en sourirait presque mais la douleur est trop forte. _

_Il sent au fond de lui que son ennemi dans le monde sorcier sent ce qu'il lui arrive. Il laisse des larmes de honte couler tandis que son bourreau lui déchire ses habits et le griffe en le prenant. Il hurle une nouvelle fois, il est déchiré en deux, la douleur est trop forte. Il souffre, il veut mourir. _

_Pitié. Voilà le seul mot qui déchire son cerveau. Il supplie son ennemi de le tuer, de le laisser mourir d'un seul coup… d'un seul sort. _

_Harry sent son oncle se retirer de lui. Il est à moitié conscient ou à moitié mort, c'est au choix. _

_Il sait que Voldemort a tout vu, à assister à toute la scène. Il se dégoûte lui-même. Son ennemi sait maintenant que des vulgaires moldus peuvent le détruire… alors pourquoi pas lui ? _

_Mais au lieu de sentir du triomphe, de la joie, il sent de la haine, de la colère contre le Moldu. _

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux au son d'une voix paniquée. Il croisa deux yeux gris inquiet au dessus de lui. Il sourit tristement et se jeta presque sur le blond pour pleurer, vider tout ce qu'il avait au fond de son âme.

Malfoy ne comprit pas bien ce qui vient de se passer mais il serra Harry contre lui en faisant des cercles dans son dos pour le réconforter. Au bout d'une demi heure, Harry se calma enfin, il commença à parler d'une voix faible et honteuse.

« J'ai peur… je n'ai pas su me défendre contre lui… Mon oncle…. »

Ses pleures redoublèrent augmentant la colère de Draco envers ce fumier.

« Et Voldemort à assister à tout ça ! »Finit par dire Harry surprenant Malfoy.

« Tu-Sais… Vol… Voldemort a tout vu ? »

Harry hocha sa tête. Il ne voulait pas se détacher de l'étreinte –Ô combien réconfortant- du Serpentard.

Draco préféra ne rien ajouter sur ses pensés. Parce qu'il aurait eu besoin de questionner Harry sur ses vacances pour pouvoir décider d'un plan ou des démarches à accomplir pour sortir Potter de là.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un près de l'autre le reste du trajet jusque Harry se sépare de lui pour partir du compartiment, le laissant seul comme deux ronds de flans.

Tout ce qu'il avait su entendre c'était : « Je ne me moque pas de toi. »

Draco s'habilla de son uniforme, la tête pleine de questions.

Il finit par descendre du train et voir au loin une tête brune encadré de Weasley, Granger (qui le tirait par la main), l'irlandais dont il ne retenait jamais le nom et un autre type, Dean Thomas s'il se souvenait bien.

« Potter me ferait presque pitié. » Ricana une voix grave près de son oreille.

Blaise Zabini leva un sourcil surpris en voyant la Sang de Bourbe pousser leur chef dans une des calèches alors que ce dernier s'était retourné pour regarder quelqu'un plus loin.

« Il faut que je te parle. » Le surprit Draco.

Ils entrèrent dans une calèche en renvoyant les petits de premières qui s'y étaient installés et Blaise écouta son ami lui raconter son petit voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

« » « » « » « »

Harry gardait la tête basse en entendant les remontrances d'Hermione et de Ron accompagnés des commentaires de Dean et Seamus qui ne le lâchaient jamais. Ginny, quant à elle, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était revenu parmi les gryffondors, elle semblait juste le sonder.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de leur présence. Ca avait été déjà fin de l'année précédente et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça recommence durant celle-ci. Il plaça sa tête entre ses mains, fatigué.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? » Paniqua Hermione. « C'est ta cicatrice ? »

Il eut un sourire sarcastique avant de répliquer.

« Tous mes malaises ne tournent pas autour de cette foutu cicatrice. »

Ses pseudo amis se turent, choqués sauf Ginny qui afficha un sourire amusé à voir leurs visages figés de surprises. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se demander quand Harry les ferait taire.

« Nous sommes juste inquiets pour toi. » Grogna Ron d'une voix menaçante. « Et cesse de répondre comme ça. »

Ron avait énormément changé depuis un an, devenant plus fort physique, plus grand et plus noir moralement. Il ne se gênait plus pour voler ses parents, pour insulter certaines personnes.

Harry leva les yeux ciel en se tournant vers la fenêtre faisant fi des discutions qu'avaient ses « amis ».

Il ne supportait plus de les voir, de les entendre à chaque vacance que tout irait bien, qu'ils pensaient à lui. Il commençait à saturer largement. Quand les calèches s'arrêtèrent, ils descendirent. Harry sentit sur lui des regards insistants. Il se retourna pour rencontrer deux yeux orages le fixer sans la moindre trace d'émotions. Un regard brun attira son attention. Zabini affichait un sourire amusé en le regardant. Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris du comportement du second de Draco.

« Tu viens Harry ? » L'appela Hermione.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en les voyant l'encadrer à nouveau. Ce n'était pas comme si Voldemort allait l'attaquer devant l'entrée de Poudlard… Si ?

En entrant dans le hall, il releva la tête, une drôle d'impression. Comme si on l'observait à son insu.

Il croisa un regard deux yeux bleus quasiment blanc. Il s'arrêta et fixa l'homme appuyé contre la balustrade. Il était grand, svelte, musclé sous des habits digne d'un prince : un pantalon noir serrant, un chemisier bleu aussi pâle que ses yeux, une cape noir au revers bleu dignement posée sur ses épaules. L'inconnu lui sourit et Harry se sentit bizarre, comme s'il arrivait à voir tout en lui. L'image de Dursley s'imposa dans son esprit. Le sourire de l'inconnu s'effaça pour laisser place à la colère… Presque la même que Draco sans l'inquiétude, sans la lueur dans ses yeux. Il semblait furieux mais plus parce que l'on avait touché à un des siens non pas sentiments aussi profonds que ceux du blond.

Draco qui avait remarqué l'arrêt de Potter, releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu d'un inconnu. Il sentit une colère sourde montée en lui. Il défia ouvertement l'inconnu en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce dernier sourit, amusé par le « petit ».

_« Intéressant »_ Pensa-t-il en s'éloignant des deux jeunes. _« Mon séjour ici sera vraiment amusant ! »_

Le plafond de la Grande Salle était parsemé d'étoiles, de planètes et de lunes. Harry observait Jupiter écraser des petites planètes sur son passage avec un cri de guerre ridicule. Mars et Mercure se battaient pour obtenir une place auprès de la Lune et Saturne faisait tourner ses anneaux pour couper des étoiles au-dessus de la table des Serpentards. Harry croisa un regard gris flamboyant juste en face de lui. Il rougit furieusement et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui venait de terminer son discours et qui présentait le nouveau professeur de Divination.

« Chers élèves, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Voici Marius Emery Potter. »

Le professeur Marius était grand, mince, la peau blanche, des cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches blanches et des yeux d'un bleu ciel incroyable. Il portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination. Harry le scruta quelques instants avant de rougir un peu plus en voyant le nouveau prof lui sourire d'une façon adorable et carrément sexy.

De son côté Draco serrait la nappe verte de la table à s'en péter les phinlanges. Comment se freluquet haussait-il draguer Harry sous son nez ? La Bête au fond de lui gronda son mécontentement mais son cerveau rationnel lui répétait sans arrêt que ce serait vraiment mal venu de déchiqueter ce blanc bec aux yeux et à la barbe de Dumbi.

« Je crois que tu as une touche, Harry. » S'amusa Ginny à sa droite.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ginny. C'est un prof et en plus un homme. Harry n'est pas du tout de ce genre là ! » Cracha Ron.

« Ron, tu es vraiment le type le plus étroit d'esprit et le plus con que j'ai jamais vu. » Se moqua la rousse offusquant son frère et faisant rire Harry. « De toute manière, Harry choisira lui-même avec qui il sortira… Et si c'est un homme aussi sexy que ce Marius, ce serait encore mieux. »

Harry rougit légèrement aux paroles de la jeune fille jetant un bref regard à leur nouveau professeur. C'était vrai qu'il était sexy… Et plus encore. Il avait quelque chose en plus, une chose qui était unique. Peut-être était-ce cette mimique adorable de dégoût quand le directeur lui présentait un bonbon au citron ? Ou alors ses mains aux doigts très fins, blancs et prometteuses de moments torrides ?

Harry failli s'étouffer en pensant cela. C'était lui qui pensait cela ? Qui fantasmait sur un prof ?

Draco, de son côté, essayait de faire comprendre à Pansy Parkinson qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par elle et qu'ils n'allaient jamais se marier pour avoir une centaine de bambins adorables… Blaise le sauva en glissant aux filles quelques mots sur le nouveau prof de DCFM.

Elles partirent toutes dans une série de gloussements et autres qui exaspérèrent les garçons.

« En tout cas, ce prof n'est pas net. » Déclara Valentin Rosier à leur côté.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Val ? »

« Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de regarder Potter. »

Blaise jeta un regard inquiet vers Draco mais ce dernier mangeait calmement.

En apparence parce qu'il bouillonnait littéralement et Zabini le sentait parfaitement bien.

Quand le souper fut terminé, le blond se dépêcha de sortir de la salle sans remarquer qu'un certain garçon aux cheveux bruns faisait de même.

**(Dans le Manoir Malfoy)**

« COMMENT OSENT-ILS ? » Hurla une voix d'homme en colère sans aucun doute.

« Ils peuvent le faire, Lucius. » Répondit une voix douce et très calme qui énerva un peu plus son homologue.

« Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Notre avenir est en jeu et toi, tu restes calme. » S'étonna l'homme, amer en regardant son épouse qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lucius, je t'en pris, garde ton sang froid. Tu savais que ça arriverait. Tu ne peux pas en réchapper quoique tu veuilles faire ! »

Lucius Malfoy faisait les cents pas dans le salon depuis une heure environ. Son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, le fixait sans ciller mais au fond d'elle, elle était inquiète au possible.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de…. »

Mais il ne sut terminer sa phrase car une femme venait d'entrer. Lucius se plaça juste entre elle et sa femme qui s'était relevée d'un bond prête à se battre. La jeune femme était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux aussi sombres que l'encre, un teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle semblait épuisée.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais mon Maître voudrait s'entretenir avec Miss Black. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

« Cela concerne-t-il le duel ? » S'enquit Narcissa.

La jeune inconnue hocha la tête positivement. Lucius plaça une main sur le bras droit de son épouse et fusilla du regard la femme.

« N'y pense même pas Cissa. Il est hors de question que ma femme vous accompagne. »

L'inconnue sourit et rétorqua :

« Cette situation avait été envisagée alors mon Maître attend que vous l'invitiez dans votre salon. »

La magie de Lucius s'enflamma. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Les nouvelles s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres et le rendaient excessivement susceptible.

Narcissa se plaça à sa droite et posa une main froide sur sa peau bouillante. Cela sembla apaisé quelques instants Lucius qui lui sourit- même s'il ne le faisait qu'avec les yeux-. Le regard de Lucius redevint froid et il déclara :

« Bien ! Il peut entrer mais que ce soit clair, seul le salon lui est ouvert. S'il tente de s'aventurer dans une autre pièce toutes les dispositions du Manoir se chargeront de l'éliminer. Ancien ou pas ! »

La jeune inconnue tressaillit en l'écoutant mais hocha la tête en approbation. Elle savait qu'au moindre refus, Lucius se braquerait et les chances de nouer une alliance avec lui deviendraient plus que nulles. Son clan avait besoin du soutient de Lucius.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était entrée pour quérir l'Ancien. Lucius soupira et s'assit en face de la cheminée allumée.

« Tu as peur ? » Questionna Narcissa.

« Voyons Cissa, tu sais bien que la seule chose que je craigne c'est que Draco devienne un Lycan. » Renifla ironiquement Lucius. « Cet Ancien ne peut rien contre moi. Je suis l'Héritier du Clan Malfoy. »

Narcissa sourit et se plaça sur ses genoux. Lucius entoura sa fine taille de ses bras et ils restèrent dans un silence réconfortant.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je verrai les enfants des deux clans ennemis s'entendrent aussi bien, j'en aurais ri. »

La voix était chaleureuse mais aussi coupante que du verre. Cissa aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles tellement ça faisait mal. L'Ancien ne paraissait pas si « ancien » que ça. Il avait l'apparence d'un gamin de dix sept ans, des cheveux blonds courts, des yeux bleus magnifiques où se reflétaient les siècles passés et toute la sagesse acquise.

« Mes enfants ! » Sourit-il en serrant Narcissa dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres sous le regard brûlant de colère de Malfoy Senior. « Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir. Depuis combien de temps ne nous sommes pas vus ? »

« Depuis notre Union à Lucius et moi-même. » répondit calmement Narcissa en se décalant de l'homme en face d'elle. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Lucius nota que Narcissa venait de passer en mode Parfaite Maîtresse de maisons ce qui le faisait sourire intérieurement. Il aimait bien la regarder jouer ce rôle. Elle le tenait à la perfection.

L'Ancien sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil juste à gauche des époux. Il les regarda et une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour prendre de nos nouvelles sans de bonnes raisons ! » Attaqua Lucius.

Il n'avait aucune patience.

« C'est exact, je ne suis pas venu ici sans bonnes raisons. Tu as sans aucun doute été mis au courant de la décision d'Angelius quant à son futur héritier ? »

Lucius acquiesça et attendit la suite.

« Bien alors tu sais aussi que si tu deviens l'Héritier, tu devras faire face à tous les autres chefs de clans… »

« Ca aussi je sais ! Venez en au fait, s'il vous plaît. » S'énerva Lucius en claquant la langue d'un coup sec.

« Ta nièce est en danger, Lucius ! »

Cette simple phrase frappa Lucius comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Sa nièce… Serina Malfoy était en danger.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où est-elle ? »

Cissa vint à la droite de Lucius et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle connaissait suffisamment Lucius pour savoir que la rage et l'inquiétude le tenaillaient de l'intérieur. Serina était la seule personne dans la famille de Lucius –sans compter sa femme ou son fils- pour laquelle Lucius pourrait tout donner. Il tenait à cette gamine comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille. Au début, Narcissa n'avait pas compris pourquoi puis en rencontrant le « phénomène » en personne elle avait ressentit le même sentiment que Lucius. Elle voulait la protéger.

Quand on parlait du loup… Serina se tenait en face de son parrain et de sa tante.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en leur souriant malgré les traces de fatigues très apparentes.

Cissa nota la maigreur de la jeune fille, son teint malade et ses yeux rubis terne. Lucius s'approcha d'elle. Serina sourit puis s'écroula dans les bras de son parrain.

« Qu'a-t-elle ? » S'inquiéta Narcissa en s'approchant du corps pâle.

L'Ancien baissa les yeux, ses traits se liquéfièrent, montrant sa profonde fatigue et sa peine.

« Il y a un mois, Julien a décidé de conquérir tous les clans de vampires de France quand il a su que tu deviendrais le nouvel héritier d'Angelius et il a aussi appris l'existence de Serina. Il voulait l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange après s'être lié à elle... »

« Monnaie d'échange ? » S'étonna Cissa aux côtés de la jeune femme couchée sur un divan noir. « Mais dans quel but ? »

« Celui de voir Lucius mettre fin à son existence. » Répondit L'Ancien puis il se tourna vers le premier intéressé « Ils l'ont pourchassée à travers toute la France. Elle a réussi à s'échapper par quel miracle, je l'ignore mais dès qu'elle a mis les pieds en Angleterre, elle est venue me prévenir du soulèvement des clans en France. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tous les autres clans sur tous les autres continents se soulèvent contre ton initiation. Les autres clans ne voient aucun problème mais bien sûr te laisseront régler le problème de Julien… SEUL ! »

« Cela va s'en dire ! » Soupira Lucius. « Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Serina. Où se trouve son Maître ? »

L'Ancien se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'avait annoncée. Elle prit la parole calmement :

« Didier a été tué Julien, il y a de cela quatre semaines. Ils l'ont brûlés vifs devant Serina. Il s'est battu pour la sauver mais Julien a réussi à le capturer. »

« Ils l'ont retenu prisonnières n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit Cissa en fronçant les sourcils. « D'où sa maigreur. Ils ne l'ont pas nourrie. »

Un silence lourd se posa dans la pièce.

« Je n'ai donc pas le choix. » Conclut Lucius en refaisant les cent pas dans la pièce. « Salazard tout Puissant ! Qu'ai-je pu lui faire pour mériter ça ? »

Cissa pouffa discrètement.

« Mais la seule chose que tu dois vraiment prendre en compte Lucius… » Commença l'Ancien sur un ton dur. « C'est que notre Roi veut voir ce dont tu es capable avant de te donner la place que tu mérites au Conseil. Si tu réussis les épreuves, tu siégeras à la place d'Angelius. »

Lucius ne dit rien, il laissa les « invités » pas si invité que ça partir seuls. Un elfe de maison emmena Serina dans une chambre près des appartements de Lucius, laissant les deux époux seuls.

« La situation ne manque pas de retournement, je trouve ! » Plaisanta Narcissa.

Lucius soupira, moqueur. Le Conseil voulait le mettre à l'épreuve alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à voir son fils prendre le chemin le plus adéquat pour lui.

(**_Retour à Poudlard entre Harry et Dray)_**

« Draco que se passe-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Harry en voyant son ami ne pas parler depuis qu'il l'avait agrippé à la sortir de la Grande Salle pour l'obliger à le suivre.

Draco lui intima le silence en posant une main froide sur sa bouche. Sa peau était glaciale. Malfoy semblait chercher quelque chose du regard. Un imperceptible bruit fit se retourner Harry. Il se retrouva face à face avec un loup gigantesque. Dray le tira derrière lui et fit face à la bête poilue. Elle était gigantesque.

« Un loup-garou ! » souffla Harry en s'agrippant au dos de Malfoy.

Il avait peur mais en même temps l'envie de sauter sur la bête et de la tuer tétanisait tous ses muscles. Un goût de fer coula dans sa gorge. Harry réprima une grimace en sentant sa langue lui lancer. Il se l'était mordu sans le vouloir.

Potter reporta son attention vers l'étrange discussion silencieuse de Dray et de la bête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux de la chose poilue.

La bête reprit forme humaine devant les deux adolescents. L'homme était grand, des cheveux noirs longs, des yeux bleu sombre et un corps…

« _Si tout les lycanthrope sont ainsi, je suis partants pour apprendre à les connaître ! »_Se dit-il avant de se gifler mentalement en se souvenant de Lupin. « _Bon, tous les lycans ne sont pas aussi… aussi bandant »_

L'inconnu sourit en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Par Merlin, Potter, cesse de lui envoyer tes hormones ou je te jure que lorsque nous aurons fini, tu regretteras de ne pas être en face de Voldy. » Menaça Draco d'une voix froide et où pointait une jalousie certaine.

Harry rit et resserra sa prise sur le blond quand l'inconnu s'avança vers eux. Ce dernier s'agenouilla, à la grande surprise des deux garçons, en face de Malfoy.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'aurais une requête à vous formuler. »

Dray jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance.

« Parle donc ! » Déclara-t-il froidement.

Le Serpentard n'était pas heureux. Il avait la nette impression que tous les beaux mecs -pas humains pour deux mornilles- s'étaient donnés le mot pour tourner autour de Potter, sans son accord.

_« Il va y avoir des morts si ça continue comme ça ! »_

« Mon Alpha m'a envoyé pour vous annoncer sa venue au Manoir Malfoy ce week-end, il veut vous parler de votre avenir ! »

« Oh ! Tiens donc » Ironisa le blond. « Et qu'est-ce que ce parfait inconnu peut bien avoir à voir avec mon avenir ? »

« Vous ne savez donc pas ? » S'étonna l'inconnu.

« Savoir quoi ? » Questionna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes bien le fils de Lucius Demonis Malfoy, l'Héritier d'Angelius le Maître des Vampires d'Angleterre ? »

« Je suis bien le fils de Lucius mais pour ce qui est de la seconde partie de sa présentation, je suis sceptique. Qui est Angelius? »

Ca y est ! La migraine pointait le bout de son foutu nez dans sa tête. L'inconnu se releva et scruta Draco dans le but de chercher une lueur de moquerie ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là sur ses traits ou dans son odeur mais rien ne transparaissait. Ce gamin ne savait rien de son futur. Misère ! Il devait être là pour donner un message pas l'informer de choses aussi intimes et familiales. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui attisa une odeur particulière chez le petit brun caché derrière Malfoy. Un sourire aguicheur se forma sur ses lèvres mais Malfoy en avait décidé autrement.

« Touche-le et je te tue ! » Menaça-t-il. « Maintenant dis-moi qui tu es, d'où tu viens et qui t'envoie ? »

« Je m'appelle Florian, je suis un Lycan. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

« Ouais, un loup-garou. » Répondit nonchalamment le gamin en emmenant le « petit » avec lui près d'un appui de fenêtre pour s'y asseoir.

« Je possède un chef de meute, Abigael et c'est lui qui m'envoie pour te parler. Il veut te voir pour certaines choses mais ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de tout ça normalement. »

« Mais c'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Soit tu dis tout, soit tu n'avais qu'à te taire ! Maintenant Parle ! »

Bordel ! Ce garnement avait vraiment une aura et un comportement de chef. Son odeur et sa magie ne le trompaient pas. Florian savait reconnaître un Alpha potentiel. Abigael avait vu juste, ce gamin pourrait le remplacer prochainement.

Harry, de son côté, écoutait en silence. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Un chef loup-garou voulait parler à Malfoy, il s'était rapproché de ce dernier d'une façon étonnante et dans un temps record, il fantasmait sur tous les mecs plus vieux que lui, super bien battis et non humains qu'il rencontrait depuis sa descente du Poudlard Express. Il fallait qu'il aille dormir où alors il allait se taper la migraine la plus chiante du Monde magique et moldus compris. Il massa ses tempes avant de sentir une main le pousser sur un torse ferme.

Draco venait de sentir la douleur de Potter alors il avait cru bon de la réconforter en le serrant contre lui et ça avait l'air de marcher.

Ca ne tournait plus rond en lui. Plus du tout.

Il faillit soupirer mais il remarqua le sourire amusé de Florian.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-il.

« Rien ! Rien ! Je me disais seulement que vous étiez mignons. »

Cette fois ce fut les deux gamins qui rougirent en même temps faisant rire Florian.

« Au lieu de te moquer, tu pourrais m'expliquer deux trois petites choses ? » Demanda Draco.

« Ca dépend. Demande toujours, je verrai si je peux te satisfaire. »

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui fronçait les sourcils d'une façon tout à fait adorable.

« A certain moment, j'entends… j'entends comme une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Elle est toujours en opposition avec mon cerveau rationnel. A cause de quoi ? »

Florian hochait la tête en signe de compréhension.

« C'est ta partie plus animal que tu ressens. Elle hurle beaucoup plus parce que tu as dix huit ans ou presque et que tu es en âge de choisir un compagnon. »

Harry se tendit dans les bras du blond qui ne fut pas content de se comportement.

« Harry et moi-même nous sommes toujours disputés mais quand j'ai vu les blessures sur son corps, j'ai ressenti un besoin presque… non entièrement physique de le protéger… Est-ce à cause cet animal ? »

Florian hocha la tête.

« Bien alors tous mes problèmes émotionnels résident là-dedans. Cette… chose altèrent complètement mon jugement ! » S'énerva Draco.

« Franchement, je te préfère comme ça ! » Souffla Harry sans s'en rendre compte sur le coup.

Il rougit furieusement sous les regards rieurs des deux hommes. Il avait honte d'avoir lâché ça.

« Je vais y aller ! A ce week-end alors ! »

Florian se retransforma en loup puis parti dans la forêt. Les deux garçons restèrent seuls et silencieux sous la lune puis Harry lâcha :

« Tu as remarqué qu'il est resté nu tout le long de votre conversation ? »

Ce constat leur glacèrent le sang puis ils éclatèrent de rire en restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Bien… » Commença Draco quand ils furent plus calmes. « Je suppose que nos rencontres doivent rester secrètes ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, partagé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien compris la situation. A plus ! » Déclara Draco avant de partir.

Harry voulut le retenir mais Dean s'avançait déjà sur lui avec une expression sur son visage qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Alors comme ça, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ? »

« C'est Ron qui va être heureux de l'apprendre. » Ricana Seamus un peu plus loin.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça regarde Ron. » Contra-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« Mais tu vas vite le savoir. » Ricanèrent les deux gryffondors en le poussant vers leur salle commune.

A suivre ;…

Alors cette nouvelle version ?


End file.
